Solo Un Beso
by IscreamwillfixIt
Summary: ¿por qué Draco Malfoy seguía ahí? ¿No había hacho demasiado daño? ¿No mucha gente inocente como su hermano había muerto? Esta viñeta es parte del Drinny-Con 2019, organizado este año por la página de Facebook Drinny All The Way.


_**Deslinde de responsabilidad, el copyright y la marca registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros; y, en su caso, de J.K. Rowling.**_

_**Esta viñeta es parte del Drinny-Con 2019, organizado este año por la página de Facebook Drinny All The Way.**_

**—**

_**Solo Un Beso.**_

**—**

El castillo estaba en ruinas, aún faltaban los exámenes y algunos días de clase, sin embargo la profesora McGonagall a mitad de sus muertos, de la gente que amaban y el dolor que sus pérdidas provocaban, había pronunciado un discurso incluso más alentador de lo que el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore hubiese podido dar, estaba despidiendo a una generación que abandonaría el colegio ese año, sino, a una generación que habían dado pie a la resistencia en el primer ascenso de Voldemort al poder.

Ginny sin poder evitarlo miro en dirección al cuerpo de Remus, y las lágrimas se derramaron, se limpió las lágrimas con la mano, levantó la vista al sentirse observada, ¿por qué Draco Malfoy seguía ahí? ¿No había hacho demasiado daño? ¿No mucha gente inocente como su hermano había muerto?

Giró el rostro indignada, se puso de pie y avanzó hasta donde estaba el chico, se alejó del lugar, haciendo que lo siguiera hasta un lugar apartado y solitario, ella empuñó su varita y sin embargo lo atacó físicamente a puño limpio, él esquivo los golpes torpemente, la camisa blanca que estaba llena de polvo, lodo y sangre comenzó a verse húmeda, un líquido tan Romo como el cabello de ella llenó la prenda, haciéndole preocuparse. Lo odiaba. Pero ella no era como él.

"No". La detuvo sujetándola del brazo cuando se giró para alejarse corriendo.

"No voy a escapar, voy por ayuda, imbécil".

"No, no vayas, quédate conmigo".

La chica regreso en sus pasos así que él la soltó, la mano temblorosa de la chica levantó la prenda, tenía unos profundos cortes, le miró de nuevo, consternada y preocupada, cosa que lo hizo sonreír.

"No creo que realmente te desagrade la idea de que muera, ¿o sí, Weasley? ¿Te pondría un poco triste mi muerte?" La observó, ella no contestó. "El que calla otorga".

"Yo no soy una mala persona, como tú, Malfoy, esa herida es profunda, debe ser desinfectada, iré por la señora Pomfrey, no tardaré".

"Dicen que los moribundos tienen derecho a una última voluntad".

"¿Sí? Qué lástima, Voldemort está muerto".

"¿Qué tan fiera eres, Weasley?" Sonrió al verla enfadada. "¿Eres capaz de golpear a un moribundos?"

"No, y no eres un moribundo, Malfoy". Frunció el ceño.

"Lo soy".

Se acercó a ella, Ginny retrocedió al sentir el rostro del chico cerca del suyo.

Fue un roce suave, el contacto recorrió el cuerpo de Ginny con una descarga de adrenalina, se alejó de ella, provocando un sonido fuerte, como el que hace un frasco sellado de forma hermética. O algo parecido a eso; le miro incrédula mientras mantenía los labios un poco separados en sorpresa.

"Ahora es cuando me abofeteas ¿no es así?"

Ginny quería hacer todo menos abofetearlo, así que haciendo honor al escudo de Gryffindor en su túnica, se arrojó sobre él, cayendo sobre él, en un beso intenso, él la sujetó de las mejillas, satisfecho de su reacción.

"Ah, Weasley. Besas tan delicioso como imagine, creo que iré al infierno feliz". Todo alrededor de Draco se oscureció y perdió sentido de todo a su alrededor, incluso de él.

Draco despertó en San Mungo, sus padres estaban al fondo de la habitación, las camas junto a la de él y enfrente estaban vacías, en su mayoría al menos.

"Debiste decirnos". Bramó Narcissa enfurecida.

"Madre, sólo fue un beso, no es como si Ginny Weasley realmente me hubiese besado de esa forma porque le gusto, solo fue una felicitación de graduación". Se encogió de hombros restando importancia.

"Nadie está hablando de la chica Weasley". Gruño su padre enfadado. "Debiste decirnos que Fenrir te mordió hacia un año, Draco".

"Ah, es eso". Se burló, levantó la mirada hasta su padre. "Ya te sentías bastante mal por lo ocurrido en la sala de misterios como para darte otra pena más, padre".

"¿Fue por mi culpa que Fenrir hizo estas?"

"Fue mi castigo por lo de Dumbledore, a Voldemort se le hizo divertido, convertirme en una criatura miserable y despreciable".

DG

Había pasado un año desde la batalla de Hogwarts, el castillo aún no era lo que solía ser, pero aun así habían hecho todo lo posible por mejorarlo para las clases, Ginny paseaba por los alrededores, era la última vez que estaría ahí, su graduación había terminado tan sólo quince minutos atrás, se detuvo a mitad del corredor.

"¿Sabías que los asesinos siempre vuelven al lugar del crimen?" Se burló alguien a sus espaldas.

"Sí, yo he escuchado algo diferente". Se giró hasta el varón de cabellos platinos y ojos grises.

"¿En serio? ¿Y qué has escuchado?"

"Que las personas siempre vuelven a los lugares donde fueron felices alguna vez". Sonrió.

"Entonces ¿qué lugar sería ese para ti?"

Ella rió, y corrió hasta él, Draco la abrazo con una sonrisa ladina.

"Te he echado de menos". Murmuró.

"Estuve con la manada hasta hace dos semanas, discúlpame".

"Ya estás aquí, y eso es lo que importa".

"Felicidades por tu graduación, sabes que me habría gustado estar ahí, aplaudiéndote y no escondido como un ladrón".

"Bueno, es un buen día para informarles que hemos estado en contacto durante este tiempo".

"Bastante en contacto ¿no?" Elevó una ceja.

"Aún no se nota". Se estiró para poder volver a besarlo.

"Dime, Ginny ¿no tienes miedo de que sea algo como yo?"

"Draco". Sonrió. "Me asusta que vaya a ser como tú, un arrogante que vaya por el colegio burlándose de los chicos más tímidos que él o ella". Se encogió de hombros. "En cuanto a tu condición de hombre lobo, no, conocí a uno, y era una de las mejor s personas que he conocido en mi vida".

"Aparte de mi".

"Ah, sí, claro". Río ella.

"Te amo, Ginevra".

Ella sonrió, se acercó a él y volvió a besarlo tal y como lo había hecho un año atrás, en la graduación de Draco.


End file.
